dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Oozaru
For many Saiyans, once they have attained the vaunted power of a Super Saiyan, they never turn into Oozaru again. For understandable reasons. But what happens when a Saiyan, capable of becoming a super saiyan, stares at the light of a full moon? You aim to find out. Only Saiyans with access to the False moon and Super Saiyan encounter powers can take this path. Golden Oozaru (level 31): You gain access to the Golden Oozaru Encounter power. This replaces your Racial Oozaru power. Golden Oozaru A great ape with the power of a super saiyan! Daily ✦ Transformation Immediate reaction Personal Trigger: The character observes a full moon or a false moon Effect: The characters becomes huge sized, gaining a +6 transformation bonus, the hit points of a character 5 levels higher than you, Each round you generate an additional ki. The start of each round reduces your stamina by 2. Blutz retention (level 35): The start of every other round consumes only 1 stamina, you take only half the penalties of becoming huge sized. Expanded Range (level 39): While transformed, When you use a power with a range of line, beam, or wide beam, it's range is increased by one. A wide beam becomes a GIANT beam, targetting five rows of squares. Golden Oozaru powers Level 31 At-will powers Ultra Blow A powerful blow to the opponents dome At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One enemy Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4p+strength damage SPECIAL: This attack is a burst 1 when in Oozaru Form Oozaru's gaze Energy beams fired from the eyes At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One enemy Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 4K+spirit damage Special" This attack MAY become a cone 5 when in Oozaru Form Level 31 encounter powers Chou Makousen You fire energy from your mouth whilst turning your head, creating a wide ranged attack. Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Horizontal line 5 Target: One enemy within 8, beam spreads to his left and targets all enemies. Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 5k+spirit damage Miss: Half damage Great ape Kick A strong kicking attack that propels the enemy backwards Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One enemy in range Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 5p+spirit damage , and the enemy is propelled backwards strength squares. SPECIAL: While in oozaru form, enemies are propelled backwards strength x2 squares instead. Level 34 Utility powers Expansion When you focus your energy, you can buff yourself up substantially Encounter ✦ Martial, Power-up Standard Action Power-up Effect: for the duration of this power up, your character size class is increased by 1, you take all benefits that come with this, and only half the penalties. When this power up ends, you revert to normal size. Great ape Stamina It's said that Saiyan stamina is derived from the toughness of the Oozaru. Daily✦ Martial, Healing Minor Action Healing Effect: You regain 4 healing surges, two of which you may use now. Explosive counter You counter an energy attack with an explosion of your own power. Daily✦ Martial, Ki Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: An enemy declares a ki attack on you Effect: You expend two power surges to repel the attack and suffer no damage, 1/2 damage if it was a daily. This power does not work on Ultimates SPECIAL: While in Oozaru form, this ability creates a burst 3 knock back, knocking back all creatures in range by wisdom mod squares. Level 36 Daily powers Super Gigantic Cannon Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Wide beam 15 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 6K+ Spirit damage, and knock all struck foes prone. Miss: Half damage, and the opponents are pushed back spirit squares. Oozaru Hammer Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One enemy in range Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 6P+Strength damage, and knock the opponent prone. If your strength is higher than the foes body, you also immobilize them. Miss: Half damage, and you regain hit points as though you had spent a healing surge. SPECIAL: While in Oozaru form, this attack targets another enemy as well. Level 40 Ultimate powers Giga Meteor Storm You fire Chou Makuhous into the sky, letting them rain down on enemies. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Fullround Action Ultimate Ranged 40 Target: Four squares in range, this attack hits land and sky Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 8k+spirit damage. Airborn opponents are forced to land, creatures on the ground become prone. Miss: Half damage, and airborn opponents must land, land bound creatures fall prone. SPECIAL: While in oozaru form, these attacks all generate burst 3's where they land. These bursts deal half the damage of the attack to all creatures in range. Category:Non-Canon Category:Destinies Category:Saiyans Category:Transformation